


Stitches

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: “I think you’re going to need stitches.”Day 11 of Whumptober 2019 - Stitches





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short one today but I hope it's still good!

“I think you’re going to need stitches.”

Gordon groaned, but he knew that was going to be the case. He shuffled in his seat as Virgil rummaged around the med bay, looking for the supplies he needed. Gordon was perched on the edge of the bed, his wetsuit pulled down to his waist and a laceration right across his arm.

“How did this even happen anyway?” Virgil asked as he came back with the supplies and began the process of stitching Gordon up.

“Some lose piece of shrapnel came out of nowhere and hit me.” Gordon could barely feel the needle enter his skin as Virgil had already numbed the area.

“I thought you weren’t even near the building when it collapsed.” Virgil’s brow was furrowed in concentration as he focused on the stitches. If Gordon wasn’t trying to stay still, he would have laughed at how Virgil’s tongue was almost poking out between his pursed lips.

“I wasn’t!” Gordon almost went to throw his arms up in exasperation, but stopped himself at the last second. He instead clenched the hand that wasn’t attached to the arm with a needle through it. “I think that building really had it out for me.”

“You did say that it looked ugly.”

Gordon gave Virgil a betrayed look, he was supposed to be on his side here!

“It was shaped like a shopping basket!” He defended. “What was I supposed to say?”

“You could have just said nothing,” Virgil said pointedly. A moment later, he had finished up with the stiches and was wrapping a bandage around Gordon’s arm.

“Okay, maybe you have a point.” Gordon hopped off the bed when Virgil had finished up with him. “But when have I just said nothing?”

Virgil just shook his head as he put the supplies away again, but Gordon could see a smile stretch out across his face, and Gordon grinned back.

“Let’s just head home.” Virgil moved past him to head towards the cockpit, and Gordon followed. “And maybe you can learn to be more careful about insulting buildings.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of the Longaberger Company building. When I was at school, the only other student in my product design class said that it was the most ugly building he had ever seen XD I quite like it though


End file.
